the death of dbz
by mofubuki
Summary: the final battle


we start the story with goku in another great fight to save the world gohan and him self are the last remaining z fighters yes even the great lord berus fell to to the might of there opent all because of one stupid wish from the other gods because of losing the tornement of power they wished for a warior so powerfull that it wold destory goku they got there wish all right the super dragon screamed what have you done your wish is granted was the last thing th duper dragon has ever said as the super dragonballs and all of the other dragonbals bust in to dust to never be used again the next thing we see is red eyes glowing then a giantmusculer arm punch thro the space riping him self in to reality and ther in the sky we see a familair form one we havent seen in a while it was broly but he was very difrent he was a lot biger than last time like storiods on stoirds he is beaming ith dragon energy his hair is that of puer lighting his eyes are as if you are staring in to the deaths of hell its self he let out a mighty scream yelling kakarot the god that summon him thinking they have control over him start to put a least on him so they could as they got close they tell him to go kill and destory univers seven then broly laughfs and start to kill the gods one by one was if they were just nothing to him at all as he rops of the last gods head he notice the power lv of goku and start to rip a hole to go to that dimionson mean while on plant kai the elder kia and surpeme kai are standing there paralized for a secon to the emense power they have sence evil before but this is somthing they have never ever encountered before they attemt to contact goku by teleportasion they telport goku to them and tell him about the coming danger and how broly is not like he rembers him and the next thing you notice is lord berus standing next to them he him self seems to be very woreid about this turn of evsons he notiecd that all of the other gods were destored with in secons he looks at wies for ands shers but he has none then there is some one who falls from the sky on to the planet of the kai and it is non other than the father of weis the head angel he him self is comletle beat up mising a arm part of his skull like some one one bit it right off the kais try to heal him but it was no use there powers seem to have no efect with is last words he says the omni king is dead then he dies and turns to mysical dust that acends to the air weis hits the ground on his kneese sobbing how how who could have this amount of power to think the omni king dead.i dont know if we can win this fiaght he wipes his tears and stands up raising his staff he atemps to re write the past but for somereason he is un able to then he summons all of the most powerful charter in this known univers standing there are vegeta furtuer android saga trucks picolo gohan krillin he explain everything to them as fast as he could they all deside that they would make ther last stand right here vegta knowing what waas coming that this is the true end he walks up to trunks and hugs him saying im proud of you my boy you have become a great saiyan then walks up tp goku i know we have had are difrents in battle but i want you to know there is no one better than you i wish to die in battle with like brothers krillin looks at goku then at the sky while its not like i havent died before with a smile master roshi looks at krillin and goku and tells them well now boys i know we have been throw a lot and cam close to lossing but won but i dont think we are going to win this one ive know you both since you were kids and you have been the best studens no not studens but sons i have ever had with a tear sliding down his rioght eye under his sun glasses boooooooooooooooom boooom booomb kakarot was all they heard as they wer bombed by brolys energy balls the planet crumbled now they are all floating in space the all begain to power up master roshi was the fist to fall as a hand punches thro his body and rips him in half seeing this in rage krillin to a new form of power he has never had before he was reborn as the first ever humman god he beamed ith yellow energy energy saw baldes forming a sheid around him gok and berus are stuned krillin unleashes a new teqnqe he combined his destokto dick with the kamama he fires the destko ma i huge beam of energy saw blades com fireing out hiting broly but had no evefet then broly looks at him and blows him to ash wit his pinky finger trunks and gohan begen to fuse in to trugo and begain to fight at there max level supe sayain 4 ss god mode white but that to had no evfect as goku and vegata try to fuse vegta is staning there head less and brolly take vegtas head and thros it at goku laughfing trunks and gohans fusion wore off of then tunks met his deat they same sa his father but broly kicked off truncks head gohan looks at his father with teras in his eyes i love you was the last thing he said as yet again broly turn gohan to peice right in front of goku he riped of gohans arms then his legs then he throw him and blasted him to dust lord berus try to stop him but not even he could he foun him self dead to goku find him self around all of his dead freinds he look s at broly eith a rage he has never felt before this rage was more powerful than when he first become a super sayian he screamed as the rage boild hi blood in side his body you want me broly then come get me as a surge of power over welms him the memory of all his past battle his friens and family fload in his head he find him self taping in to a well sping of power he never knewe he had his eyes glow red that of hate his hair became that of a shining star his ody change in to that of a demoinc form and he had fianla become that that should never have been abeing know as the the comsmic sayain that more powerfull than a god he summoend all the power he had left heven fuseing his life fore all of it in to a single attack the coamic kamama x one million kailkin blast hiting broly dead on killing broly and him self

ok that was my first attemt at a dbz storie please tell me what you thought


End file.
